hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 19 (2011)
Can't Win × And × Can't Lose (カテナイ×ガ×マケナイ, Katenai × Ga × Makenai) is the 19th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on February 12th, 2012. Overview The remaining nine applicants assemble at the site of the Final Phase of the Hunter Exam. Gon faces Hanzo for the Final Phase of the Hunter Exam. Summary The nine remaining applicants arrive where the Final Phase of the exam is held. The Chairman explains to them that in order to pass they only need one win and the losers will move up the bracket until one applicant fails. This way, there will be eight new Hunters, and one that will not pass. As the Chairman reveals the bracket, he explains all the details on why some applicants have more chances passing the exam than others based on their previous performances. After the Chairman completes his explanation about their performances and the rules on winning, the final phase begins, the first match being between Gon and Hanzo. As soon as the fight starts, Gon makes his move, but Hanzo anticipates it and Gon is staggered from a hit. Hanzo tells Gon about his situation and asks him to give up, but Gon refuses as Hanzo continues to strike him. He tries to convince Gon again to surrender, but Gon was still determined to keep up with the fight while Hanzo continues to strike. Due to Gon's stubbornness and his refusal to give up, Hanzo keeps attacking him, while his friends stand horrified and the other examiners blame the Chairman about his decisions. As the fight continues, Gon is exhausted and can barely move. Leorio was beginning to lose his temper and warns Hanzo he'll kill him and will take Gon's place instead, however, because of the rules, Hanzo is not doing anything wrong and Gon will be the one disqualified if Leorio interferes. Gon stands up and tells Leorio that he can still fight, but Hanzo takes Gon down again and warns him that he'll break his arm if he doesn't surrender. Gon refuses to give up, leaving Hanzo no other choice but to break his arm, making Leorio and Kurapika enraged. Hanzo takes his time explaining his past which doesn't impress Killua. Gon soon gathers the strength to kick Hanzo in the face. Suddenly the whole scene changes and Gon is back on his feet. However, Hanzo recovers and pulls out a sharp weapon from his sleeve and warns Gon that he'll cut his legs off if he doesn't surrender. But Gon tries to outsmart him by saying that it will be disadvantageous for both of them as Gon will die due to excessive bleeding thus disqualifying Hanzo. But Hanzo outsmarts him back saying that therefore he just needs to apply again next year. Due to Gon's innocence and stubbornness, the situation has suddenly changed and the atmosphere is made much lighter than before. Gon asks if they can find a way for Hanzo to lose without either of them getting hurt since he won't surrender. Naturally, Hanzo is furious at the idea, but the other contestants laugh at Gon's naivete. Only Killua stands confused as to why the others are laughing, because in his mind Gon still has no chance. Hanzo gets serious and tells Gon that he will kill him and will just take the exam next year as he stabs Gon in the forehead. Gon speaks about his father, that he is a Hunter and one day he will find him, but if he gives up now he may never find him. On seeing the unwavering determination in Gon's eyes, Hanzo concedes defeat, making Gon the winner of their match, however, Gon refuses to accept the way he won and keeps pestering Hanzo about his decision. Out of utter annoyance, Hanzo delivers a hard punch, knocking Gon unconscious. Gon is the first applicant to pass the 287th Hunter Exam. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * In the 1999 anime adaptation Kurapika became the first applicant to pass the 287th Hunter Exam. Navigation es:Episodio 19 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Hunter Exam arc